Silenced
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: Once upon a time, a single drop of moonlight fell to earth. It was with this tiny crystal that Rapnzel and Eugene's daughter was saved from death. Now, with war brewing on the horizon their daughter goes missing and it's up to them to save her before she is silenced...forever.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter One: Prologue

Now, I know what you're thinking: a happy ending equals the end of the story. No, not really. I'd like to think of it as the beginning of a new one.

A few years have passed since my marriage to Rapunzel. I gave up thieving as a profession and I tried _really_ hard to conform to the etiquette of royalty. I'm not quite there yet, but I'll have you know that I can almost tell the difference between a desert spoon and a soup spoon. Almost.

Anyway, Rapunzel is fitting in nicely with her mother, father, and kingdom. She was accepted with open arms. As a wedding gift her mother bestowed my blondie with a new wardrobe fit for, well, a princess.

Still, she doesn't take a fancy to shoes and normally walks barefoot everywhere she goes and although they see this as odd no one seems to mind.

Now, her hair. As it turns out, she can do with her tears that she could once do with her hair, which is now brown. She resembles her mother a lot more with her dark locks. It started to grow out over time, and she keeps it so that it only grazes her shoulders. There's no need to drag a massive skein of useless hair attached to her head, she once told me.

Even though crime has vanished completely thanks to Maximus, war still brews outside of the border of the kingdom. A rivaling empire is expanding, and sadly, Rapunzel's family, _my_ family, is next on the list to be conquered.

But enough of that. I'll get back into the depressing stuff later.

Because Rapunzel was only eighteen when we married, I myself am just barely older; I had not touched her in _that_ way. We didn't get passed snuggling on our wedding night, not that I minded. She fell asleep in my arms and I dove into my dreams thinking of those emerald eyes. Yeah, I could wake up to those eyes each and every morning.

She also had lived a rather sheltered life. During the wedding reception, her mother and father made it very clear that they trusted me, but if I had forced her or hurt her in any way they'd certainly have none too kind things to say to me. What made it worse was that they said it with a smile. Nothing like the threat of the big papa sleeping only five doors down to keep you up at night.

What Rapunzel couldn't get enough of was books. Books of stories and fables. Books of history. Biographies. Science books. Medical books. Alchemy books. Political books. Geography, books of maps, cultural study. If it was in castle library she's probably read it already.

Wow, okay, back on topic. It seems that she was sheltered from the world and pretty much anything, well, adult. She knew what the monthly monster was. Mother Gothal had explained that it meant she wasn't pregnant but really no more. I guess Mother Gothal didn't have to worry about any man violating her delicate flower hidden in the tower.

A few years had passed. Threats of war began to bloom into a reality. Rapunzel grew to love her kingdom. Her parents began to connect with their daughter and I.

Eventually, I guess her mother explained to Rapunzel the concept of children and birthing and when a man really, _really_ loves a woman and blah, blah, blah.

In short, blondie fell pregnant and the kingdom rejoiced. I _may_ have freaked out a little bit. Okay, a _lot_, but if Rapunzel was ready to raise a child then so was I. I was hoping for a boy. She was hoping for a girl. But I've got to say, the idea of a little girl running around the castle with the eyes of her mother began to grow on me.

Rapunzel was a few months in with her pregnancy when there was a massive bump in the road. She fell ill. Really, really ill. Almost like her mother when she was carrying her. Almost. This time it was drastically different.

She began to bleed. Little by little blood would stain the sheets. Miraculously, she didn't lose the baby right away. Maybe it would have been better that way, less painful.

After nine months it was time for the babe to come out. It took a long time, but eventually Rapunzel just laid there, exhausted and beaten down. I held her hand throughout the ordeal. She muttered something. I leaned in closer. She wanted to see the baby.

I ordered the royal doctor to show us the babe. His face was grim. His voice was sour and low when he mumbled a response and shook his head. I look to Rapunzel who was now hysterical. "I want my baby!" She whimpered. "I. Want. My. Baby."

I nodded and took the corpse of our child. It was a girl. I handed my still-born daughter to Rapunzel. She struggled to sit up. She began to rock the child back and forth. I sat next to her, her neck cradled on my shoulder. I noticed her parents were standing in the door way, crying. A dark, silence fell upon us, the only ripple being Rapunzel's voice.

_Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse;  
__Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_  
_Change the fate's design._  
_Save what has been lost;  
__Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

Her tears fell onto the babe. I let a few slip myself.

There was a hope, however. A hope that she would be able to bring the child back to life like she did for me so long ago. But then again, the child never even lived.

No golden rays of sunlight filled the room. No wisps or glitter. No dancing trails painting flowers flowed from her voice and her tears. But something did happen, something unexpected.

The moon was full that night, all the stars were out. They seemed to mourn with the rest of the sleeping kingdom. A single drop of silver moonlight fell from the heavens. It molded and pressed into a single white mass. The wind gently guided the frozen crystal into the room. It glowed and shined like the stars. Light reflected and reached all around the room, filling each dark corner with silver lights.

The crystal floated before me and Rapunzel. We stared in awe of its beauty. The tiny, white gem then flew over to our daughter and placed itself within her chest and disappeared. The babe's eyes fluttered open to reveal white, soul-consuming, life-radiating, moon-like eyes. Her iris contracted in wonder and she gave a small smile at her mother and I.

This is where the story of my daughter, Aiyana Akuji, begins.

* * *

I know, I know. Everything's great, right? My wife is strong and healthy, slowly recovering. The kingdom rejoiced at the birth and survival of our daughter.

But this isn't only the story of Aiyana. A year after her birth, in that rivaling kingdom, (yeah, remember that?) something amazing happened.

It was a moonless night and only the stars showed their faces. A graying king and his beautiful wife had a two year old prince-in-the-making. It had rained earlier and the air hung with the promise of a rainbow, but rainbows cannot form at night. They'd have to wait until morning.

There was a _bang-bang_ on the door and the queen held her child close. The royal folk and their inner guard went to the massive oak door. The guards opened it and were struck by a chilling wind. The stars lit up the black sky.

The royals looked around. The queen's attention was brought forth to a bundle with a black bird beside it on the ground from the cooing of her son. She pointed and gasped. The king looked at the bundle and took the butt of a guards spear and poked it, shooing the bird away. There was a tiny gurgle. He used the spear to move the bundle of rags to reveal a baby girl. She had silver eyes that glittered like the stars. She was given the name of Neoma Merula.

A bird called out into the night.

Her story doesn't have a fairytale beginning, however. Her story isn't even a fairytale. But it is a story none the less, and the stories of Aiyana and Neoma are destined to intertwine.

* * *

**Name meanings:**

_**Aiyana – eternal blossom**_

_**Akuji – dead and awake**_

_**Neoma – new moon**_

_**Merula – Latin for black bird**_


	2. Chapt 2: Moon Flowers and Paper Lanterns

Chapter Two: Moon Flowers and Paper Lanterns

Eugene and Rapunzel sat in the war room where the strongest of knights sat beside the king and queen. The king removed his crown and furrowed his brow. The queen rubbed his arm. He took a deep sigh and looked at the grim faces of the people. "I'm afraid that we may have no other choice than to declare war," he said.

"No." Eugene barked. Everyone looked at him. "War should be the last thing we do. I don't think we should even do that at all."

"I agree with Eugene." Rapunzel said and looked at the war council. "War should never be the answer and maybe we can try to make peace with this neighboring kingdom."

"How so?" A knight said.

"Well, maybe we could strike a deal with them, so it's a win-win situation. I guess we could offer-" The door opened and Rapunzel smiled. "Aiyana!"

Eugene and Rapunzel stood up to embrace their daughter. The queen announced that the council was dismissed. As the knights and the royal rulers left the room, Eugene and Rapunzel looked at their daughter who donned a tiny tiara. She had wide, moon-like eyes and very light hair. It was blonde but the hue leaned more on white. Her hair reached her waist.

"Hello, mamma. Hello papa," she said as she placed kisses on their cheeks. She then revealed a tiny little box. "For you, mamma. Happy birthday."

"Oh, thank you!" Rapunzel opened it to reveal a thread with a tiny, imperfect piece of quarts.

"I found it in the garden and thought you would love it! And I just can't _wait_ for the festival!" She then skipped off.

Eugene smiled and helped his wife put the necklace on. She smiled and walked to the nearest balcony. Eugene hugged her from behind.

"To think that a decade ago that Aiyana was dead in my arms," she muttered.

Eugene kissed her head. "Now don't talk like that. It's your birthday." The anniversary of Rapunzel's birthday was still a momentous occasion. Not only did it celebrate another year since her birth it was also the date set to celebrate the return of the lost princess. Too make her laugh Eugene cleverly took the tiara off her head and she laughed and chased him around the castle.

* * *

A hand struck fair skin, staining it with a red mark. A young girl with black hair flowing down her back hit the ground, her silver eyes filling with fear. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough, girl!" A boy about two years older than the ten-year old before him snarled at the cowering child. "Now clean up the mess you've made!" He grabbed a chalice and threw it at her shaking form.

"What is all this noise about?" A woman donned with a golden crown and green robes walked into the room. She gasped when she saw the overturned chair and mess of food. "What have you done you clumsy buffoon!" She marched over and pulled the girl to her feet.

"Clean it up, Neoma!" She hissed. "Alexander, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, mother. The clumsy slave just spilt my supper all over me," Prince Alexander said as he faked his displeasure (he had not a speck of food on him).

"You!" The queen pointed to another slave standing near the doorway.

"Y-yes, milady?" She straightened her back and her eyes flew to the ground.

"Take Alex to his chambers to change."

"Very good, my queen. Come along, Prince Alex." She led the spoiled boy away.

"Clean this up!" She hissed before she stormed off and entered the throne room. She sighed and sat down in her throne. She was startled by a nearby voice. "What's bothering you, Eloise?"

"Ah, Gabriel. You've startled me." She smiled. "It's just that Neoma Merula girl. She's stirring up trouble again."

"Is she now?" The king sat beside his queen.

"Fear not, husband. I intend to set her straight as soon as she's done cleaning up the mess she's made. This will not go unpunished."

"We should have casted the scum out."

"I know that we should have, but remember what the witch said? The deal we've made?"

"Of course I do. Her birthday is almost upon us. She's turning eleven, yes?"

"I think she is."

"Well, the deal was struck for nine years. I see no problem with casting the child out. Or we can even get rid of her permanently." He huffed.

"I'm sure the witch will show up eventually."

A wicked cackle filled the room. "Well, look no further, King Gabriel and Queen Eloise!"

* * *

"Mamma, papa! They're starting!" Aiyana couldn't wait to set the lanterns free.

Rapunzel took her and Eugene's shared lantern and let it off into the night. The Queen's and King's followed, then with Aiyana's. A thousand plus more began to fly up into the sky. Eugene kissed Rapunzel gently. "Happy birthday," he said and she couldn't be happier.

The night-time festivities began. Rapunzel danced with Eugene and the people of her kingdom as the lanterns climbed higher and higher into the sky.

Aiyana giggled as the local village girls braided her hair. She danced with them and took a ride around the town square on Maximus. Maximus really took quite the liking towards the little girl.

As the night pressed on Aiyana stole away into the privacy of the garden. Her parents accompanied her. "Look!" She walked over to the patch of flowers grown just for her. In the patch there was a tiny gravestone labeled as _Pascal_. Sadly, the little reptile had passed away a few years earlier.

"They're blooming!" Aiyana cried.

The tiny white flowers opened up at the touch of the moonlight, even though it was only a half moon. Aiyana was elated to see their gleaming faces. She looked to Rapunzel and the two began to sing their lullaby.

* * *

Neoma sighed and placed the last broken dish on the tray. She felt like hiding, but there was no point. Queen Eloise always found her. Neoma knew that her punishment would soon be delivered.

She looked out the window and gasped when she saw the floating stars in the sky. She didn't know what they were, but once a year the tiny stars appeared and floated up and up into the sky.

They marveled her and she wished to visit the source of the tiny gold stars one day. She looked up at the half-moon in the sky and smiled. "Oh, to be free…" she said wistfully.

She noticed that outside the window, nestled in the branches of a tree yonder was a black bird watching her with beady eyes. Its black form took to the night and caught the moonlight on its wings.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lady and her Sins

Chapter 3: A Lady and her Sins

"_I know that we should have, but remember what the witch said? The deal we've made?" Queen Eloise said._

"_Of course I do. Her birthday is almost upon us. She's turning eleven, yes?"_

"_I think she is."_

"_Well, the deal was struck for nine years. I see no problem with casting the child out. Or we can even get rid of her permanently." Gabriel huffed._

"_I'm sure the witch will show up eventually."_

_A wicked cackle filled the room. "Well, look no further, King Gabriel and Queen Eloise!"_

The King and Queen gasped, and Gabriel drew his sword. "Guards!" He called and stood at the ready.

"Oh, they won't be joining us anytime soon." In the King's chair was a smirking woman with dark blue hair and rubies for eyes. She was donned in a modest, brown dress, but her dragon-hide belt and sheath that held a twisted dagger looked expensive and rare. Queen Eloise shrieked and ran to her husband's side.

"Oh, Gabriel, dear, lower thy weapon!" The ruby eyed woman said mockingly. With a flick of her hand the blade began to melt away into liquid silver. The King dropped his golden hilt.

"Who are you?" Eloise snarled.

"It wounds me that you do not remember!" Cooed the witch. "A figure in the night hooded in darkness and shrouded in shadows! She threatened to hang your kin by his throat on the wicked rope of the gallows!"

Eloise's eyes widened. "You," she breathed. "You're…you're the witch…" She began to fidget with her red hair as she was accustomed to do when she was uncomfortable.

King Gabriel's face darkened. "Lady Nimue…"

"Ah, I thank you ever so kindly for speaking my name! I'm surprised you're only making the connection now!" She stood up a sauntered up to the King, her grin growing with each step. "I may have been banished long ago, but I have no boundaries. I go where I ever so please." She purred.

Eloise and Gabriel took a step back. Distance was good.

Lady Nimue clapped her hands. "Now, down to business. Bring to me that little slave girl!"

Gabriel nodded to Eloise who in turn fled the room to fetch Neoma.

The witch giggled, her dark-blue curls bouncing. "I'm curious as to what you have named that little black bird left on your doorstep."

"Neoma Merula." Snarled Gabriel.

"Ah, what a lovely name." She then snapped her fingers and seven shadowy figures appeared from the dark corners of the throne room. "Now, how about we play a little game to pass the time, hmm?"

* * *

"Someone, fetch me Neoma!" The Queen's voice was shrill. There was not a soul in sight.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Alexander walked up to her. "Where is everybody?

"Nothing's wrong, Alex. Go back to your chambers." She snapped. Mother never snapped at him. Mother snapped at the servants and slaves and peasants. Never him.

"But moth-"

"I said go back to your chambers. _Now_." Eloise said through clenched teeth. Alexander was persistent and this certainly wasn't the time for her dabble his curiosity with a lie formed from her pale lips.

He sighed and finally gave in, turning on his heel and stomping all the way to his chambers, but he paused when Queen Eloise called to him. "Have you seen Neoma, Alex?"

He harrumphed and mumbled a "no". Crossing his arms he stormed down the hall way.

Eloise sighed. "Neoma? Guards? Anyone?" The castle had fallen silent. Nothing moved or groaned or creaked. The pitter-patter of the servants' slippered feet on wool carpet no longer echoed around the marble columns. A whisper of wind blew flowers against the window. Eloise looked outside to see tiny dots rising in the sky as was the yearly ritual.

All was quiet, deafeningly so. She began to shuffle her feet to cease the silence. She tried to call out to someone, anyone, but her voice came out as a squeak. It was hauntingly silent. It was the kind of silence that refused to be disturbed. Any venom placed amongst said silence would sound alien, out of place.

Eloise hands never ceased their tremor, never ceased their grooming of her fiery locks. She looked at a painting on the wall. It was of the Queen before her, her mother-in-law. Her black eyes seemed to giggle at Eloise's discomfort. She never did take a fancy to Gabriel's bride and always enjoyed seeing her twitch and fiddle.

* * *

Alexander grumbled all the way down the hall. He climbed the second flight of stairs to the next floor of the castle. His complaints fell upon nothing but wooden floors, floral walls, and the melting wax of the lit candles that cast looming shadows here and there.

He noticed someone staring out the window. He looked closer to see the enslaved brute. He said nothing though. To be honest, he found the little crow to be rather, what was it?

Pretty.

Sure, her face was always smudged with dust and her fingernails encrusted with dirt and coal, but there was something about the glimmer in her star-lit eyes that made him blush. Her knotted black hair always had an animalistic feel about it and it made him envious of her freedom, even though she probably had less than he.

Alexander usually regretted his outbursts towards the girl. He usually regrets it when he throws pebbles at her, but how else is Neoma to take notice of him?

He told no one of his feelings. He knew his place and was sure that she knew hers, even though she was defiant behind the back of his mother. He doesn't like it when Eloise hits her, even if she does deserve it for being clumsy and stupid. At many meals he held his tongue about the stiffness in Neoma's back, the blooming bruises, and the blood on her dress. But to make up for it he feigns illness and leaves a rather large portion of food on his plate. He reasons that the little crow needs to eat; she is so boney and frail!

He stood there admiring Neoma, who was fixated with the night sky through the glass. He looked around his left and right sides. No one was in sight, so he supposed this was the right time. "Hey, slave girl!" Neoma snapped to attention and looked to his feet.

"Y-yes, sir?" She shakily asked.

"Come here, and follow me." He opened the door to his room and she followed him in.

Alexander walked over to the dresser. He looked over his shoulder and saw the little crow girl watching him through hallowed eyes. Her round cheeks were pale with fear.

"Close your eyes," he urged. "And no peaking." His tone was soft, so unusual. Neoma placed her hands over her eyes, trembling in anticipation. She was expecting to be struck for being so clumsy earlier.

With one last glance, Alexander pulled out a box from underneath the dresser. He pulled out a jeweled comb. He smiled at the elegance of the silver comb with a black rose design on the back and a ribbon tied to the neck of it. Over a month ago he stole the trinket from a visiting duchess, but she had so many she had not noticed that it was missing.

He had been pondering and planning as to when and how he would give it to her. Maybe as a secret gift, but he really wanted the credit. Now was the time for not a soul seemed to be within the castle walls.

He turned around and walked up to her. He ran his hand through his hair that nearly grazed his chin, trying to make himself presentable. "Open your eyes, Neoma."

The scrawny girl peeked through her parted fingers. She lowered her arms in confusion.

Blushing deeply, Alexander's brilliant green eyes looked away. "I-It's to, uh, brush your hair. A gift." He forced it into her hands.

She looked at it, then at him.

"I-It's not a trick, I promise! Cross my heart!" He was a crimson red now. "I think that pretty hair like yours should be kept neat and clean, or else it's a waste. A pretty comb for a pretty girl. A gift." He said again.

Neoma's features softened and it nearly made him melt. "Thank you, sir."

"Alexander. Or Alex."

Neoma's grin grew wider. "Thank you, Alex. It's lovely." She traced the rose with her hand. "I-I should go." Neoma whispered, and Alex only nodded. She curtsied and left the room.

Alex pondered for a minute but then decided to run after her. "Neom-" Suddenly, the wallpaper and the stone walls themselves reached out and engrossed his body. He struggled but the mushy substance that was once the wall formed back into its original state, with the tiny prince in its grasp. The room fell silent, deafeningly so.

* * *

Neoma scrambled into the hall with an idiotic grin plastered to her face and a light blush peppered on her nose and cheeks. She ran to her window and thought deeply on Alex's gesture. Maybe it was a trick to get her killed, as thievery was usually punished with death.

Maybe it was really a gift. But a prince presenting a slave with a comb is certainly odd. He had blushed, he had frozen up, and he had stumbled upon his words like a fool.

Neoma sighed and looked out the window to see the last of the lights fade into the inky sky. The night was growing old and the half-moon inched higher and higher into the sky. Neoma squinted and could have sworn that a tree that tapped against the glass nestled a black bird. She pressed her face up against the window to get a better look.

Suddenly, she noticed how quiet everything was. The thing that alerted her to this was the shuffling of a lady's, more so a Queen's, feet. Her heart caught in her throat and her stomach did flips. She was frightened of Queen Eloise's wrath more than anything. She looked hurriedly around and saw nowhere to hide. Maybe Alex could save her.

She ran to his room as quietly as possible. Where was the night shift of guards, anyway? The servants? The other slaves?

She burst through the door that was left ajar. Alex was nowhere to be seen. Her knuckles were white as she held the comb and crushed the delicate ribbon in her hands.

The window was also left ajar. She ran to it and looked outside. She turned around to see a black bird looking at her from the dresser. She paid it no mind as she looked for a place to hide that wasn't so obvious. She leaned out the window to see if there was a tree she could climb.

Neoma was about to retreat when the black bird screeched and flew at her. She was so startled that she fell down, down, down, consumed by the darkness of the starlit night.

* * *

The silence was maddening and Eloise couldn't take it anymore! Plus, the corridors and hallways of the castle seemed to have changed. One minute she was going in circles, she was sure of it, and the next she hit a dead end! She opened doors that led to nothing but a brick dukedom!

She was panicking now, but refused to scream. The silence had to stay silent. The silence could not be disturbed. Tears of frustration and fear ran down her cheeks. Her nimble fingers combed through her hair in a lunatic manner.

Just what was that wicked witch playing at?

Eloise was startled from her thoughts when her nose came into contact with the portrait of Gabriel's mother. She just sat there with a painted, devious smile. She just sat there, staring. Staring and judging.

Her face began to melt then, the paint dripping down in layers of black and red. The metal framing came undone. The manipulated metal wrapped itself around the fair Queen and choked away her screams. It moved into the wall, becoming normal and perfect as it was before.

Eloise thought she was trapped inside the painting, but wouldn't she be able to see? She never thought that the paint which laden the canvas could be so cold.


	4. Chapter 4: Iorn Thorns

Chapter 4: Iron Thorns

What caught Eloise's attention and pulled her from the depths of her unconscious was the stiffness of her muscles. She felt as though she was bent and posed into a sitting position. The Queen found that if she struggled to do so, her eyes could dart around. The tiny emeralds looked to the left, to the right. She squinted, trying to make shapes out of the inky darkness. She could hear a cackling voice off yonder, but it was muffled.

Like a voice speaking through yellowed canvas.

Suddenly, the red curtain before her opened with a flourish of Lady Nimue's hand, and Eloise looked out to see her husband dearest and her Alexander bound and muffled by the liquefied wall paper that was manipulated by Lady Nimue's ragged nails.

"Ah, Queen Eloise! You shouldn't turn up late to these gatherings, it's not polite!" She giggled impishly, her pointed nose scrunching at the sound. "Now come, come!" She reached into the canvas and pulled Eloise out, but with much protest from her aching bones and twisted muscles.

"What do you want with us?" Eloise gasped as she fell to the ground.

"Oh, not much. I just need the girl."

"You can have her! Take her and leave!" Eloise shrieked as she struggled to stand.

"Let me finish, your highness! My, my. For a royal you sure are not polite. There is judgment to be passed and punishments to be faced. But do not worry, darling. That's still a ways off." She walked up to the woman struggling like prey in a trap and grabbed the preened fire atop her head.

"Poor little rabbit," cooed Lady Nimue as she drew her dagger. "Your pelt is stained!"

The jagged piece of wood dug itself into the flesh of Queen Eloise, who, in shock, fell to the ground. The blood poured from the gash and onto the carpeted floor. "Mother!" Alex cried. King Gabriel's eyes widened and filled to the brim with tears. Only after a few tears fell did he realize that he was free from the grips of the wall, as well was his son.

Hold her hand he began to sob and lost his kingly stature. Alex had lost his composure entirely.

Queen Eloise found that there was no pain. There was numbness. Black, poisonous vines wound and twisted and engrossed her heart and crushed it until she was entirely numb to the world. However, the numbness and bliss of the lack of feeling, the lack of caring, ebbed. The vines began to grow thorns that dug deeper and deeper into her heart. She could not scream. She could not tell her husband that she loved him. She could not reach up a touch Alexander's wet face and tell him that she would be okay.

No. There was only blackness and looming silence before her. There were only thorns in her numbed heart.

* * *

Aiyana Akuji was sleeping in the grand, four posture bed that took up the corner space to her room. Rapunzel and Eugene had sent her to bed after their little conjuring in the garden and she had protested, but her complaints and claims of complete awareness were cast aside with a betraying yawn.

She stirred in her sleep, a soft smile appearing on her china-doll face. She was dreaming of having tea with a rabbit and a tiger and a lion and a pigeon. The pigeon liked her tea with sugar and the lion liked to lap up milk with only a dab of tea.

The tiger munched on the cookies and little trifles while the rabbit stuffed his little maw with chocolates and slurped down lukewarm tea. Aiyana giggled at the menagerie and marveled at the yellow tree tops and purple grass that expanded throughout the garden she was presently in.

She laughed as she ate a cake donned with a whipped topping and sweet, sticky strawberries. She was about to pop one in her mouth when she gasped and dropped the tiny morsel.

The tiger was clawing at the face of the mighty lion, who in turn roared and spat fire along with foul breath at the creature whose flesh began to strip away as his fur turned to ash. The lion's bones and teeth began to stick out in all directions. It put holes in his flesh.

The rabbit began to scream profanities and pulled at Aiyana's hair. She screamed and pushed over her chair. The rabbit's eyes fell out of his eye sockets and landed in the tea pot. The tea was thicker than it was before and tainted red.

Aiyana ran into the garden. The flowers and the trees and the sky itself were rotten and on fire and burning ever so slowly. The air began to rain ash and tiny little flakes of black snow filled the air and made it hard to breathe. Aiyana knew she had to escape. She ran into a rose hedge maze. When she reached the center of the maze she took notice of a fountain that was overflowing with ink.

She saw the pigeon. But she no longer was a pigeon. She was a black bird. Its soul consuming eyes looked at Aiyana. She looked and looked and looked and the whole world, the whole dream turned silent and still as the roses and their stems grabbed both Aiyanna and the blackbird, pulling them deeper and deeper into the silence.

* * *

Crisp cool wind wove itself in and out of dark blue, fairy like hair. Lady Nimue's ruby eyes glistened, causing the smirk on her face to look more menacing. With the hem of her dress she wiped the blood from the dagger. She put it back in its dragon hide sheath.

She looked out into the horizon to see the sun starting to peak out from the rivaling kingdom. "Everything is falling into place nicely," she said to herself. She looked down the castle walls to see the rose bushes. Nothing stirred. The morning was still.

Lady Nimue began to chant. Her voice carried through the eerie silence and summoned forth seven figures who danced in the looming shadows created by the morning's grand fire.

_Flower die and wither,_  
_Let your power dim._  
_Make the clock cease its tock,  
__And bring back to me my sin._

_Blackbird rot and burn,_  
_Curse the night and day.  
__Break your heart, tear apart;  
__And you'll no longer come to play._


End file.
